


The Loss of Home

by Shaelamoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, I don't regret this though., I'm Sorry, M/M, sadtolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaelamoo/pseuds/Shaelamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This hadn't been part of the plan, not at all, and yet it had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loss of Home

This hadn't been part of the plan, not at all, and yet it had happened. 

Bertholdt stared blankly at the long expanded forestry beyond him and clutched the body to his chest. They were supposed to go home and yet they never made it, barely took a step to where they were going before it all fell apart. He lost Annie to a cold crystallization and now Reiner was gone too, his blood leaving his body and soaking into Bertholdt's clothing, his body giving a dwindling contradictory warmth to the chilling blood that made Bertholdt feel so cold inside.

He had lost the people who mattered more than anything for a dream that wasn't even truly important in the end, one that he realized he had already accomplished. Bertholdt realized he didn't want to go home, he never needed it, because he had already found it. He had it within his palms and now it was slipping away once more. He never needed a home because he already had one, home had been where Reiner was. And that was gone.

Bertholdt didn't cease his blank staring when he heard the tell tale sign of 3DMG carrying bodies across the trees. But something did change, he felt anger, unlike ever before, because the troops that were now surrounding him, the ones the Reiner had in the end abandoned him for, caused the downfall of the only person who truly accepted him in life.

He heard someone yelling orders to the others but he didn't move, remaining hunched over the body that had held him so close, and staring, lost. Without Reiner, Bertholdt had felt as though he nothing. Reiner was dead and all the was left was Bertholdt. He wanted it all to end

Soft footsteps sounded behind him and he ignored them. Whether they were to kill him now or capture him, he did not care. There was no point to a life without Reiner.

Cold metal was pressed to the back of Bertholdt's neck. A soft voice spoke a threat that did not even register to him. In that moment more footsteps approached and Bertholdt broke out of his trance, leaning down, bending his body so that his forehead rested against Reiner's bloodied one. The blade followed him. Tears began falling as he spoke a million apologies to Reiner's unhearing ear. No one surrounding him moved at this action.

Bertholdt stopped his apologies and came to the decision that it would all end here, surrounded by enemies and desperate for what would never return.

Bertholdt brought his head up just high enough to move his lips to kiss Reiner's forehead before bringing his hand up to his lips to bite. It was a bluff, in this moment he knew he couldn't shift, even if he wanted to. But he knew that the others would not let it go, they would help him to stop the pain of living without Reiner. And he was right, they did. The biting cold metal pulled away before slashing down harshly, cutting his neck open and he became paralyzed. He fell limp against Reiner's body. He ignored the pain because he was happy. Maybe he had another chance of seeing Reiner and Annie. Reiner with his smiles and touches, his soft whispers and boisterous laughs. And Annie with her silent disapproval or annoyance. Her sarcastic comments and biting words. He would finally be able to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't that good or there were errors or if it's not even in character or whatever, I just needed to vent feels and this was a result. I'm sorry. It's my first time writing for this fandom so yeah. Also, sorry it's so short. I'm just sorry for everything ever.
> 
> But thank you for reading, I am grateful beyond belief.


End file.
